NMR Microscopy methods are being developed to be used in biochemical and morphological studies and as a diagnostic aid in clinical practice. NMR microscopy is an extension of NMR imaging with resolution as fine as a few micrometers. In our laboratory, a high sensitivity NMR microscopy probe for 400 MHz spectrometer was built. It is equipped with very strong gradients of 1,000 G/cm for y and z directions and 250 G/cm for x direction, which greatly reduce the signal attenuation due to diffusion. It also has a very sensitive RF circuit using a small solenoid coil directly wrapped on a sample tube. The probe is currently being used for the rapid histological studies of small excised tissues and the investigation of microstructure of foamy materials. These are two examples among the areas of possible applications which include the metabolism in cellular level, the molecular mobility of fluids in polymer or ceramics and the 3D pore distribution in porous material. A second microscopy probe for 600 MHz is being built and will be used with the new high field magnet. We have completed a review of the basic elements of NMR microscopy (in press in the Handbook of Microscopy) and are presently completing a description of diffusion losses and selected applications.